Hopewhisper
Hopewhisper is a she-cat with green eyes and medium, gray spotted fur. She has dark gray patches on her ears and a light gray underbelly, muzzle, paws and tail tip. She has a few scars on her pelt, though they have mostly faded over time. Formerly born a loner, she lived in ShadowClan for almost all her life under the leadership of Cinderstar, Beanstar and Abyssstar. History Hopewhisper was brought into ShadowClan as a kit by a rogue named Raven. Raven was unable to look after Hopekit (at that time) by herself, so instead she gave her away to ShadowClan. Although of her strange kithood, she has shown to be extremely loyal towards her Clan. During her kithood, as the curious kit she was, she sneaked out of camp one night while the rest of the Clan was asleep. Upon exiting, she came across a fox which was about to attack her; yet before it could, a loner named Holly managed to protect her and defeat the fox. Ever since then, they were friends until Hope's late apprenticeship. Beanpaw, Hopepaw's best friend, managed to complete her apprenticeship much sooner; this was as she was older, and overall more determined than Hope. Though Hope tried her best, she couldn't help but procrascinate quite a lot, causing her apprenticehood to be lengthened. As an apprentice, her life was mostly normal, yet she began hearing strange gossip about Hollystar, her old friend. She coudln't believe the gentle she-cat she used to know could become so evil and aggresive: yet, it was true. Out of her fury for how Hollystar had become, she took her chance when finding Hollystar and her mate, Frostfire wandering around. Hopepaw￼ released her anger and lunged at Hollystar's throat, causing her to plunge down into the water below. Frostfire, obviously being outraged, attacked Hopepaw: however, luckily, Skyfire came to her rescue and killed Frostfire. Hopepaw went back to ShadowClan that day, pleased and thankful. The next few days, Hopepaw was frightened at the thought that Hollystar may be seeking revenge and haunt her- however, this never came. Hopepaw continued with her training as usual, until she finally earned her warrior name: Hopewhisper. Not long after Hopewhisper became a warrior, she became mates with Beanstep.￼ The two had always loved each other, yet Hopewhisper was happy that they could finally be mates. A few moons later, Cinderstar unfortunately died. Hopewhisper was distraught, as although the two weren't close, Cinderstar was leader for all of Hope's life. Beanstep became Beanstar: Hopewhisper was extremely proud of her mate. Sometime between a few moons before Cinder's death and Beanstar's leadership, Hopewhisper adopted Poppykit as her son; the two were extremely close, and Hopewhisper always looked at Poppy as her son, even when he became an apprentice, Hopewhisper still cared for him. As time went on, Hopewhisper became older; though she was now a senior warrior, she knew she could no longer complete her duties. However, Hope didn't want to rot away in the elder's den; therefore, she took up the duty as a permanent queen, helping out kits in the nursery. This is where she resides currently, until she decides to move to the elder's den, or until StarClan takes her in their paws. Hopewhisper supported Beanstar in her decision to retire and give up her nine lives, returning to her original name of 'Beanstep'. Personality Hopewhisper is a very friendly she-cat, always ready to make new friends. A bit oblivious and naive at times, she can also become quite annoying, as Hopewhisper is not shy at all and she is indeed quite the chatterbox. She is also very ambitious and determined, wanting to try her best and become the best warrior. However, sometimes if things don't start looking well she can be doubtful of herself and her abilities, causing her self-esteem to not be quite high; however, she manages to hide this with her bubbly personality. She is extremely loyal. As she has gotten older, her personality has become more reserved, and she has become much more wiser. She enjoys giving cats advice and telling stories of the past to kits. She also loves kits, which is why she has chosen to stay in the nursery after completing her work as a warrior, then senior warrior. Trivia * Hopewhisper is mates with Beanstep. - she would risk anything for her mate, as they have been together for many, many moons. * Her adopted children are Poppypaw and Twilightfeather. * Although of her devout loyalty to ShadowClan, Hopewhisper likes wandering around the borders and seeing what the other clans are up to. She has a few friends from other clans. * Hopewhisper still fears that Hollystar may be seeking revenge, even though her death was many moons ago. * Hopewhisper's mother is Raven, a rogue of generation 1. Although never meeting her mother, Hope despises her for abandoning her. Category:Characters Category:ShadowClan